


The knife

by Ilikesadstories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: After coming back from Hel, Dean Winchester sets up his goals in life and one of them its getting a new knife to Jo Harvelle.





	The knife

**THE KNIFE AND THE PROPOSE**

Dean was nervous. No. He was in panic. Because that was the moment that will change his entire life. No, he won't kill a demon or save the world.

In this moment, he was near to the Impala, in front of a window, watching the most beautiful creature that God ever had created.

Most know as Jo. She was there, beauty and blonde, on her new Roadhouse, sitting on a table, looking on the map for another hunt case, playing with her daddy's little knife. And she has a hurt expression, and it was killing him, because, he has hurt she.

He has left her to help Sammy and all that crap, even see her for almost years, and now hes right here.

He enters in the Roadhouse and walked to Jo's table, she's froze at the sound of his steps, but don't got her eyes up.

"Hi" said Dean, and the time seems to stop again.

Jo stopped playing with her knife and looked at Dean, and he thought he is going to die. She stands up quickly as light and start hit and kick whatever she could hurt him." You disappear for months, almost a year, on these hunting-suicide trips, you DIED and not even called me, oh you show up and all you can say is "Hi" She shouted at him.

Dean was ready to talk but thought better of what to say.

"How did you know I was dead?" He asked.

"Was easy to know when Sam a Bobby arrived devasted and when they called saying that you were not there anymore, you idiot!" She said, crying.

"Sorry Jo, you know why I didn't call you"

"Oh, yeah, you're the great hero who don't want to see me hurt, right?"

Was a lost cause, he knew? He looked at her and said "I know I can't apologize, but I brought you a gift" he gave Jo a box he was holding.

Inside the box, there was a very sharp silver knife with wooden handle; carved in wood, the letters "Joanna B.H. Winchester".

"Its beautiful" said an enchanted Jo "But I cant use it unless I'm a Winches..." Jo stopped in her tracks when Dean kneeled in front of her, and started saying:

" You know I'm not good at speech, but you also know I love you; think its clear, you know the best thing that ever happened to me was to meet you, what I mean is, Joanna Beth Harvelle, will you marry me?"

It is probably the most dumb thing Jo will ever going to say, but: "Yes, I will"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I always loved this couple and decided to write this little thing, just so i could be fluffy.  
Leave kudos or comments!


End file.
